Freedom Day
by Charlett
Summary: MOTHER 3 It's Freedom Day, the day that Tazmily unites and gives joyous celebration for their freedom from evil. Duster then finds that Lucas is celebrating in his own way as well.


This story was written in honor of Doctor Daiquiri's picture celebrating Cinco De Mayo. Check out her Deviant Art page if you want do see her stuff. Anyway, I figured since this fic is celebrating Independence, it could be put up on Independence Day. You know, if you want to read it on YOUR country's Independence Day, that's great too! This is meant to celebrate everyone's freedom. So have fun and read to your heart's content!

WARNING: Since this story takes place AFTER the end of MOTHER 3, this WILL contain SPOILERS. If you don't want to be spoiled with the name of the last boss or just whatev, then don't read until Tomato finishes his translation.

And now, without further ado:

READ ON!

--

There were few things that Duster wasn't good at. Being psychic was one of them. Saying something that makes people angry was another. However, there were plenty of things he WAS good at. Making ladders out of staples was one of them, and making music and instruments that were pleasing to the ear was another. Usually, no one cared about his special talents as he dwelt in New Tazmily, but because it was the anniversary of King P's defeat, it was a special day. Because it was a celebration of their freedom, the residents of the town could be found all around, playing the various instruments that Duster had made. Richie had a flute, Tessie had a piccolo, Thomas had a trombone, and Abby had a violin.

Everything would have been fine, if they actually knew how to play them.

Duster left his home with a splitting headache on that day. Richie was playing a high pitched song, and Tessie was trying to play bass with her piccolo. Thomas was pressing random valves at various intervals, and Abby's bow didn't have enough rosin on it. Needless to say, New Tazmily was musical and celebratory, but the music was horrible!

"Morning Duster, Snake Rope," Duster rubbed his aching head as Kumatora approached him, a smile on her face, "Happy Freedom Day."

"That's its name?" He asked her.

"I'm not good at naming things, but Old Man Wes said, 'Oh, Princess! You have to name it because you're our princess!' Now I see why he annoys you."

"He's not annoying, he's a great man," Duster said instinctively, as if afraid his father would appear out of nowhere and slam a trumpet into his skull, "The greatest man I've ever known. I've always wanted to be just like him, it's just that I'm not so…"

"Shut up," Kumatora said flatly. Duster shut up, "Anyway, have you seen Lucas around? I wanted to see if he was celebrating too, but I haven't seen him around…"

"I'll find him!" Snake Rope proclaimed, finding his way of of Duster's shoulders and down his body. He slithered off and left the two to their own devices.

Duster rubbed his temples as Kumatora smiled at the festivities. Lighter and Flint were setting up a banner for Ed, who supervised its position as Fuel and Alle watched. She turned to Duster and smirked widely, "So, isn't it wonderful? New Tazmily is alive today!"

"I just wish it was alive with a less ear shattering tune," Duster moaned in pain.

Kumatora blinked, "ear shattering?" She asked, turning to the main square. She shrugged, "My ears don't hurt."

"Maybe if I stuff grass in my ears, the bleeding will stop…" The musician groaned.

"Oh, come on, it can't be THAT bad, Duster. Why do you even care? It's not like YOU'RE making the music, and besides," Kumatora gave a rare, genuine smile, "Everyone's happy. I don't hear the music, I just hear their happiness in their instruments. Today's a day we can do anything! Porky can't rule over us anymore because we won our freedom!" She winked at Duster, who stared at her, his face tinged in red from embarrassment at not knowing something so simple. Maybe also because she looked so darn cute, but he couldn't admit that and keep his face intact. She waved at him and rushed off, "See you sometime later! Entotsu and Achato have set up an apple bobbing tub! You should catch one sometime!"

"Maybe if I feel better later…" Duster mumbled as she went to join in the festivities of her people. Duster stared at the bright colors, and he moved to join them. It was then that Nickel let out a particularly loud crash from his cymbals, and the musician retreated to find a quieter place to just sleep the rest of the day.

As he left to the outskirts of town, however, Duster heard even more music. Maracas, by the sound of it; Duster rubbed his still aching head and wondered why he even gave them to Lucas.

Lucas! Why was he out here on the outskirts of town instead of joining the festivities? Since it was only one instrument, it wasn't too discordant and the musician was able to approach the sound without sobbing too horribly. "Alright, Kid!" Snake Rope shouted happily as the sounds got louder. Duster pushed some brush aside and blinked at what he saw. Lucas was…

He was dancing; he was turning and shaking his instruments and… and he was SMILING. He never looked happier than he had in his whole life. The maracas made no attempt to be harmonious with each other, and there was no beat. Lucas was just shaking them as hard as he could as he danced in a circle. Snake Rope was laughing from his perch on Lucas' shoulder, "Not bad, Kid! I'm getting dizzy!"

And despite himself, Duster smiled as well. Lucas was happy, and he was smiling. There was no beat, no music, no harmony, just joy. It was in Lucas' actions that Duster realized what Kumatora meant when she said she didn't hear the music. She only heard the happiness in the others' instruments, just like Duster saw the happiness in Lucas' maracas.

It was then that Duster moved slightly, and a twig was snapped. Lucas immediately stopped, dreading who was behind him, and Snake Rope whirled around, "Oh, don't worry, Kid, it's just Duster."

"S…sorry," Duster apologized as he approached the wide eyed child, "I just heard music… and…" Lucas immediately put his maracas away, and stared up at Duster, his face devoid of all emotion but fear. Someone had seen him looking so silly! He was so embarrassed! "Hey Lucas, I'm sorry," Duster continued. He thought lightly about what he could do to cheer him up, and he snapped his fingers, "You know, Lucas, it's okay to be happy once a year. You don't have to worry about being silly today, just do what you want. After all, you fought Porky to give us our freedom. We should celebrate it sometimes."

Snake Rope gave Duster a knowing smile, "I bet that's the same speech Kumatora gave you, huh?"

Duster sweat lightly at being found out, and Lucas chuckled under his breath. Finally, the musician spoke up again, "Hey Lucas, let's head back to the town. I heard there's an apple bobbing tub, maybe we can get your father to try it out."

Lucas looked up at Duster, and his eyes began to shine at the prospect of spending time with his father and friends. He took his friend's hand and allowed Duster to lead him.

That day, Duster learned to be good at one other thing: giving instruments to people whose personality matched it. The next year, Duster was able to conduct the entire town in an orchestral piece, with Lucas on the maracas. As the music was played, Lucas danced in a circle as he shook his maracas, and Snake Rope curled himself around the child's shoulders just like normal.

Duster liked that year a lot better than the last one…

The End!

--

Happy Late Independence Day Everyone!!


End file.
